Peeping Toms
by Ggunsailor
Summary: The sight of green skin on pearly white turned both on to no end..." Rated M for masturbation, sex, and some swearing. The paring is Gelphie! with slight Fiyero/Boq. If you add this story to your faves, please review when you do so. It inspires me! :


**Peeping Toms  
by Ggunsailor  
Rating: M; masturbation, sex, and some swearing.  
Verse: Musical  
Pairings: G (a)linda/Elphaba, maybe slight Fiyero/Boq(?)**

**--  
Author's Notes: Okay this totally came out of the blue from a dream I had the other night. I think Fiyero might be a little out of character, but other than that, I believe I did pretty well.  
Enjoy and comment!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked; Gregory Maguire and L. Frank Baum do.**

**-- **Fiyero walked along the side of Crage Hall, counting the windows as he did. If he recalled what he had gleaned from the gossip he'd heard this morning, Galinda Upland's dorm room was the last window on the first floor. He hadn't seen her since the dance at the Ozdust, and wanted to know if she was thinking about him; she had left with that green girl…what was her name again? Oh, right, Elphaba Thropp from Munchikinland. Another reason he was there was he wanted to see…what she looked like under that pink dress. He grinned to himself, recalling that was one of the things he got kicked out for.

'Aha! There it is, the last window. Now, if I can just get over there…'

He looked around for a sign of someone coming, then crouched down and started crawling through the bushes on his hands and knees…which he would later regret.

It took a few minutes of getting himself un-stuck from the thorns, but he made it to the window, which was open a little. There was enough room for him to rest comfortably and so he could peek in without hurting himself (the sill was low enough).

He looked in, and ducked back down quick. 'Am I seeing right?' he thought to himself. He looked again, and confirmed he wasn't seeing anything strange.

Galinda was lying on her bed completely naked; well, not exactly naked, the sheets were covering her waist and legs. But she was naked, all right. She seemed to have her legs spread out, and was writhing on the bed, letting out these really deep throaty moans.

'Holy fuck,' he thought gripping the windowsill so hard his knuckles turned white, 'she's jacking off.' Several things began to go through his mind after this revelation.

'Jackpot! Wait, okay, you got several options, Tigular. One: just sneak away before Galinda sees you. Two: stay here and watch, or three: go in and ask if she needs a hand. …Oz, she's really loud. I'm surprised no one's walked in on her yet.'

"What in Oz are you doing!?" The Winkie prince nearly jumped and whirled around to see Boq standing behind him with an outraged expression on his face. Without a second thought, he grabbed the Munchkin and pulled him down.

"Shut up, will ya!" he hissed. "She's gonna hear you!"

"I don't care; what are you doing peeking in on Miss Galinda!?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm watching her."

Boq blinked at him. "Do what?"

With a smirk, Fiyero said "Herself, I imagine." A loud groan came through the window the moment he said that, and Boq blushed bright red.

"Ohhhh…what does she look like?"

Fiyero grinned. "Beautiful, my dear Boq." He peeked over again, this time with Boq at his left shoulder. "Ah, this is something."

Boq said as quietly as he could "You've done this before?"

Fiyero looked back at him. "Haven't you?

"Well…no, not really."

"Have you at least read dirty books?"

"…y-yes."

"Then you know what I mean."

Both heard Galinda moan and looked back in. By this time, the object of their spying now had her hands on her breasts and was pinching her swollen nipples.

"Wait a second…"

The Munchkin looked at Fiyero. "What is it?"

"She's got both hands on her boobs."

"And that means?"

"Her hands aren't where I thought they would be."

Boq looked back. He was right, and then he saw it.

"Master Fiyero, there's someone moving between her legs."

The prince gazed closer. Sure enough, a person-sized bump was stirring under the sheets between there. His jaw dropped. "Holy Oz…"

"What?"

"Someone's fucking her. Oh, Oz, I knew today would be a good day!" he gushed, his face wreathed in a huge grin.

Boq turned bright red even more.

For a while, both young students watched as whoever it was pleasured the popular girl. They must have been doing a good job of it from the way she was reacting. Boq felt his loins tighten, and felt a familiar ache in his gut. He heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled, and turned to see Fiyero quickly undoing the fly of his pants. "Master Fiyero!" he gasped.

"What? Oh, come on, don't tell me you're not turned on by it."

The boy blushed and stuttered a little. Fiyero rolled his eyes, and, without further preamble, suddenly covered Boq's crotch with his hand. "Ah. Just as I thought."

He pushed Fiyero's hand away and whispered "Don't do that!"

"For Lurline's sake, Boq, there's nothing to be ashamed of! Galinda's too preoccupied at the moment to see or hear anything. Admit it, seeing her have sex with someone else turns you on, doesn't it?"

There was quiet from his companion, who was looking back into the room, one hand gripping the sill. With his other hand, he started fumbling with his belt. "Can't get it undone," he whimpered.

Grunting exasperatedly, the Winkie prince reached over and helped him, pulling the belt off him. There were sounds of zippers unzipping, and both men turned their attention back to the woman in the room, who was now tossing her head from side to side.

Fiyero groaned softly, and Boq answered with one of his own. A thought came to the prince, and he muttered "Hey, wouldn't it be hot if her roommate walked in on them?"

Boq had to agree. "It would."

Suddenly, Galinda threw her head back and cried out.

"Shit, that was quick." Fiyero observed. Boq nodded.

The person-shaped lump began to make its way back up the Upland girl's body, Galinda slowly trying to calm down.

"Now we get to see our mystery man." The Winkie whispered. "How much do you wanna bet it's that guy from Quadling Country?"

"Hmm, could be," the Munchkin mused. "I'd shake his hand if I could. Hey, here comes their head."

The head that came out from under the sheets threw our peeping toms for a loop. Instead of the straight red hair the Quadling student had, it was straight and raven-black, and they could see green skin.

"Oh, Lurline…" Boq spoke softly.

"Sweet Oz…" Fiyero moaned in shock.

The person who'd been fucking Galinda was none other than her emerald green roommate. Both men watched as the green girl bent down and kissed the shivering girl gently on the lips. "Easy, Galinda, I've got you." She whispered tenderly.

'She certainly does,' both boys thought.

Galinda let out a shuddering sigh of delight and wrapped her arms around the jade neck. "Ohhhh…I do believe you're amazing, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba grinned. "I could tell from the noise you were making."

She giggled. "Oh, yes, I'm very vocal when it comes to these matters."

"I'll say." Fiyero grumbled."

"Shh!" Boq shushed. They watched Galinda slowly begin to move under her roommate. "You're so amazing, I think I should pay you back for last night, as well as this afternoon." She breathed, leaning up and kissing a green ear. The bright green woman moaned from deep in her throat.

"I heartily agree," she rumbled before she caught Galinda's lips hungrily. The two began to move against each other, leg muscles rippling under the pink silk sheets.

By now, both gentlemen were completely gone. The pink sheets had fallen away around their waists, and the sight of green skin on pearly white turned both on to no end. Boq had pulled his trousers and underwear down to his knees, and was stroking himself with small groans issuing forth from his lips. Fiyero had one hand on the windowsill, and his member in the other, pumping it up and down. His eyes were getting fuzzy as he pleasured himself, Elphaba and Galinda becoming a white and lime blur and his own moans echoing that of the women.

In the back of his mind he couldn't help but imagine a foursome between himself, Boq, and the girls. He could almost feel Galinda's mouth on his member, Boq's hands running over his chest, and his tongue inside Elphaba's center. Damn, he was envious of the Philosophy Club right now!

Boq let out a very loud groan by accident and Fiyero was brought back to the present. He clapped a hand (onethat wasn't busy) over his companion's mouth and looked into the room to make sure he hadn't been heard, Boq peeking over his shoulder.

Elphaba's head snapped up. "What was that?" she asked, looking around.

Galinda whispered "What is it?"

"Did you hear something that sounded like…a groan?"

"No, it was probably nothing."

"No, no, I heard something, over by the window." She stopped her grinding motions, making Galinda whine quietly.

"Just a tree settling or something, Elphieeeeeee!"

"What!?"

"I-I-I'm dying, don't stop, for Lurline's sake, don't stop what you're doing!"

The green girl took one more look, then growled and fell on top of her roommate, again resuming the rocking action of her hips. Fiyero took his hand away from Boq's mouth and went back to what he was doing, shooting him a glare. The Munchkin blushed as he continued his hand motions.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Galinda whimpered "Oh, Elphie…oh, Oz, I'm so close."

"Oh, Galinda so am I. Any second now…" Elphaba moaned.

They began rocking against each other like there was no tomorrow, the kiss they shared doing nothing to mute their moans and cries. That gave the two voyeurs a chance to be a little more vocal.

"El-Elpha-baaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA…"

"Ga-Galin-daaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA…"

They came together, Galinda's and Elphaba's screams drowning out the loud moans of Boq and Fiyero.

Elphaba fell on top of the Upland girl, shaking and trembling. Galinda held her to her body, letting out silent moans as she calmed down. Fiyero had fallen back, his chest heaving up and down with the thorns from the bushes pressing a little painfully onto his back, and Boq had slumped to his knees, his other hand holding onto the sill.

"Damn," the prince muttered.

"You said it." Boq said with a weary smile. Fiyero smiled back at him, and then looked back through the bushes. "Shit!" he cursed unexpectedly, zipping up his fly and fumbling for his belt.

"Now what?" Boq gasped.

"Doctor Dillamond's coming! Quick, let's get out of here!"

Dr. Dillamond always enjoyed his afternoon walks; it always gave him peace of mind. He especially loved walking by the gardens near Crage Hall.

Suddenly, he heard rustling, and looked to the left to see Master Fiyero and Master Boq come stumbling out of the bushes. The young Munchkinlander was adjusting his belt buckle, his face red and flushed. The Winkie prince, looking equally flushed, fixed his waistband, ran his fingers through his hair, and grinned. He turned to his companion and said "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Boq mumbled "No, I guess not."

The other man laughed and swung an arm around his shoulders. "Come on! What say we go down to the Peach and Kidneys for a pint? I'll buy." He took his friend's shrug as a "yes" and began to lead him away. He saw the Goat watching them and waved with a hearty "Hello, doc!"

The Animal watched the two walk off. He stood there for a few minutes, and then went on his way.

"I can understand sexual experimentation in college," he grumbled. "But, honestly, do they have to do it where the gardeners pull the weeds?"

-- Meanwhile, back in the dorm room…

Galinda sighed blissfully as she cuddled next to the tall girl, the heavy musk of sex still in the room. She looked up into her dark brown eyes and whispered "I love you."

Elphaba smiled and said "I love you, too."

They shared a chaste kiss, and snuggled together. After a few minutes, Galinda looked up at Elphaba again and said "You still think you heard someone outside the window?"

The green girl shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it was a bird."

Galinda couldn't help but giggle. "A bird, huh? Say, even though it wasn't, wouldn't it have been something if someone really _was_ there?" she tittered.

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose it would, if it were someone we didn't know. Now if it was Boq and Fiyero watching us…"

"Oh, Elphie, now you're just being silly."

**--**

**FINISHED! Phew!**

**I hope you like it. It was my first time writing something pervy, but I think I did it justice.**

**9/6/2008 8:55 PM**


End file.
